The roles change
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: "- Eres tan molesta" /"- Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte" / Los rizos dorados se sacudieron cuando el pequeño niño agitó el rostro en una negación. Esos dos tenían que aprender una lección. /¿Qué pasaría si, esta vez, las cosas fuesen diferentes? /"- Uchiha..." / "- Uzumaki-san" / ¿Sakura odia a Sasuke? ¿Hinata no ama a Naruto? / "- Esta vez es vuestro turno".
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, llevo años sin publicar nada en esta página y tengo pendiente actualizar un fic que dejé abandonado pero, ya que esta idea lleva un tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y no encuentro inspiración para continuar el otro ahora mismo, he decidido eludir mis responsabilidades y publicar esto primero (?) Así que espero que lo disfrutéis, espero no haberme oxidado luego de tanto tiempo :3

* * *

\- Diálogo -

 _"Pensamientos"._

Narración.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo

El cielo de aquella tarde se encontraba completamente limpio de nubes, permitiéndole al sol gobernar en este como el rey indiscutible, repartiendo sus cálidos rayos por toda la aldea. Los habitantes no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de disfrutar de un magnífico día, por lo que las calles se hallaban más concurridas de lo habitual. Todos parecían pasarlo bien. Sin embargo, no podían faltar las excepciones.

Cierto joven de hebras azabache y orbes oscuros se desplazaba entre la multitud con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su ceño ligeramente arrugado en un gesto de amargura y malhumor, sin sentirse para nada identificado con la felicidad que le rodeaba. Su mente aun vagaba en el entrenamiento que había tenido con su equipo aquella mañana, su mirada oscureciéndose cada vez que rememoraba los resultados. Había perdido contra Naruto. Él. El genio Uchiha. Era humillante.

\- Sasuke-Kun...

Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar aquella voz suave y cantarina a sus espaldas. No se giro, continuó su camino fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

\- Oye, Sasuke-kun.

Parecía que no se iba a rendir. Los orbes oscuros se desviaron durante un instante hacia su derecha cuando la menudo figura se situó junto a él, contemplando de reojo el rostro preocupado de su compañera de equipo antes de volver a mirar al frente, sin mencionar palabra.

\- Hey, no pasa nada, todos tenemos un mal día. Seguro que mañana no volverás a perder con Naruto.

Las intenciones de la muchacha eran buenas al mencionar aquellas palabras, pero solo lograron aumentar la frustración del Uchiha, que apretó los puños con evidente irritación al escuchar en voz alta aquello que tanto le molestaba, su mandíbula tensándose.

Un pequeño suspiro brotó de los labios femeninos al ver como el humor de su acompañante no mejoraba, pero pronto una sonrisa llegó a sus labios cuando una idea surgió.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio juntos? ¡Así te sentirás mejor! ¡Podemos ir a comer a algún sitio y luego...!

\- Eres tan molesta -la interrumpió cuando finalmente se cansó de escucharla, deteniéndose para contemplarla-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿No te cansas de perseguirme? Estoy cansado de que estés siempre detrás de mí, solo estorbas.

Habló sin medir sus palabras, y pronto se arrepintió al ver como la sonrisa se congelaba en los labios de la muchacha y en su mirada jade brillaba el dolor. La había lastimado. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho mientras la veía agachar el rostro, todo rastro de felicidad habiendo desaparecido. Por un instante separó los labios en busca de algo que decir, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos al no saber el qué. Chasqueó la lengua con fastido y se giró, retomando su camino, alejándose de ella y de aquel sentimiento que le quemaba.

La menuda figura no se movió. Se mantuvo ahí, con la mirada dolida clavada en el suelo, los finos labios ligeramente separados, sin emitir sonido alguno. Pronto una silenciosa lágrima rodó por una de las suaves mejillas, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la pequeña barbilla y, finalmente, caer al suelo. Un sollozo fue contenido cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

La figura del moreno se perdió entre la multitud, pero esta vez nadie le siguió.

A lo lejos, desde el cielo, unos pequeños orbes celestes contemplaron la escena con desaprobación.

* * *

El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza en los campos de entrenamiento, agitando las copas de los árboles, cubriendo con el murmullo de las hojas el silencio que envolvía a las dos únicas figuras que podía contemplarse de pie en medio del descampado. Las hebras oscuras de una de ellas se balanceaban al compás de la brisa mientras su pequeña portadora se dedicaba a comtemplar el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sus manos estirando con nerviosismo el borde de sus ropas. El par de orbes zafiro de su acompañante la contemplaban mientras este se situaba a poco más de medio metro de distancia. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, y esto comenzaba a resultar incómodo para el más impaciente de los presentes.

\- Hinata.

La morena tembló al escuchar su nombre resonar con aquel timbre masculino, la pálida piel de sus mejillas enrojeciendo al instante mientras se removía en su sitio, nerviosa. El rubio solo la contempló, sin percatarse de ninguno de estos detalles.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? -volvió a hablar después de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con cierta inquietud. Tanto tiempo en silencio lograba ponerle nervioso.

\- Eh... Y-yo...

Los finos labios se transformaron en una fina linea cuando su portadora los mordió con inseguridad. Sentía la boca seca y un nudo en su gargante, las palabras parecían incapaces de brotar para hacerse oír, por lo que lo único que terminaba haciendo era balbucear cosas sin sentido. El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, fuera de control, con tal fuerza que era incapaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Por momentos temía que él también lo escuchase.

Naruto solo suspiró. Se había quedado ahí luego de que el resto del equipo 7 se marchara con la intención de entrenar por su cuento un rato, y cuando vio a su amiga aparecer en su busca, mostrándose tan ansiosa, creyó que era por algo importante. Sin embargo, después de quince largos minutos en silencio, comenzaba a sentirse realmente inquieto. La paciencia no era una de sus mayores cualidades.

Una de las grandes manos se elevó hasta alborotar las hebras doradas.

\- Mmm... -miró un instante al cielo antes de comtemplar a la chica-. Si no sabes lo que quieres decir, entonces...

\- ¡N-no!

Aquella exclamación le sorprendió y logró que volviera a guardar silencio mientras veía como el rostro femenino se encendía.

\- T-tengo algo que decirte... No te vayas...

Asintió en silencio mientras dejaba caer el brazo que hasta hacía un instante se mantenía sobre su cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de ella. En realidad no estaba pensando de marcharse ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le iba a proponer que fueran a comer juntos mientras ella pensaba bien lo que quería decirle. No se sintió capaz de aclarárselo cuando la vio ahí, delante de él, sonrojada y echa un manojo de nervios.

La morena tomó una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de calmarse. Aquello era tan difícil... Se había dicho a sí misma que lo haría pero, ahora que tenía delante al dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros, se sentía incapaz. " _Tengo que hacerlo..."._ Sino lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Y no podía callárselo más tiempo. Porque le amaba tanto que se estaba ahogando en sus propios sentimientos. Tenía aquella confesión inconclusa grabada en su mente, atormentándola día a día. Debía escucharlo, incluso si sabía que la respuesta rompería su corazón.

\- Y-yo... Naruto-kun, yo... -su voz fue apenas un susurro tembloroso, pero aun así llegó a oídos ajenos-. Cuando ocurrió lo de Pain... Yo...

Algo en el interior del rubio se agito ante esas palabras. No podía ser lo que él pensaba, ¿verdad?

\- Y-yo te dije... algo... ese día, ¿re-recuerdas? Y-yo te dije que... que...

Los finos labios se presionaron al sentirse incapaz de continuar. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir con fuerza. Oh, por dios, que no fuese lo que él pensaba.

La mirada perla se elevó para clavarse sobre los orbes ajenos con decisión, sus puños cerrándose en determinación a pesar del miedo que sentía. No, no iba a huir, incluso si era lo que más deseaba.

\- Ne-necesito que me respondas, por favor...

 _"Maldición..."._ Sintió su estómago revolverse mientras nuevamente la morena se encogía en aquella postura tímida que la caracterizaba. La vio tan frágil y delicada... Supo que la rompería, y se odio. Maldijo el no haber huído cuando su instinto le dijo que aquello era peligroso, maldijo el tener que lastimarla. Porque iba a hacerlo. Y al verla ahí encogida y temblorosa supo que ella también lo sabía. Ambos sabían su respuesta.

Se rascó una de las mejillas morenas en gesto incómodo, desviando la mirada a cualquier punto alejado de su amiga. Por unos largos instantes el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos.

\- Yo... Hinata, realmente agradezco tus sentimientos, pero yo... -vaciló por unos segundos más al no saber como continuar sin lastimarla-. Eres una persona increible, ¡de verdad! -al final, solo fue capaz de decir lo primero que pasó por su mente-. ¡Eres amable y muy dulce! ¡También eres muy linda! ¡Cualquier chico tendría suerte de tenerte a su lado! Pero yo... Yo... -un bufido lleno de exasperación brotó de sus labios al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Se sentía un idiota, y probablemente lo era-. Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte.

El silencio siguió a aquellas palabras.

El corazón de la morena se encogió de dolor, los pequeños puños aferrándose con fuerza al borde de su ropa mientras se mordía los labios. Las lágrimas que acumularon en los orbes perla, e hizo falta toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para evitar que estas escaparan. No, no iba a llorar. Ella estaba preparada para eso. Ella sabía que terminaría así.

La pequeña boca se abrió cuando estuvo segura de que no le fallaría la voz. Tenía que ser fuerte.

\- E-está bien, Naruto-kun, yo... Ya lo sabía, así que está bien, no tienes que disculparte -el delicado rostro se elevó, una sonrisa triste y comprensiva adornando sus labios. Aquello fue una cruel bofetada para el rubio.

Porque eso no era justo. Él no merecía esas palabras. Él merecía que ella le odiara, que le golpeara, que le dijera lo idiota que era. Porque sabía que lo era. Porque Hinata le ofrecía el amor más puro y sincero que el rubio había visto en toda su vida. Le ofrecía todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Y él lo estaba rechazando. Era un verdadero idiota que no merecía que ella sufriera por él. No merecía el amor de Hinata.

La contempló por unos instantes más, pero finalmente apartó el rostro cuando fue incapaz de soportar el dolor que se reflejaba en sus facciones. Un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca, la culpa haciendo mella en su corazón.

\- Lo siento...

No pudo decir nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin saber qué más hacer.

Los orbes perla le vieron desaparecer antes de que los finos labios temblaran y ella los mordiera. " _Hice todo lo que pude..._ ". No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse, ¿verdad? Se había esforzado por mucho tiempo. No había terminado del modo que ella deseaba, pero estaba bien, no era necesario llorar, ¿cierto? Podía soportarlo. " _No voy a llorar..._ ". Un pequeño sollozo escapó, oponiéndose a sus pensamientos, y entonces ya no pudo contenerse. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo cuando fue incapaz de sostenerse, cubriendo su rostro con manos temblorosas cuando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo finalmente no pudieron ser detenidas.

Naruto apretó sus puños con impotencia cuando a lo lejos le llegó un sollozo cargado de un dolor desgarrador. Era un ser realmente horrible por lastimarla de esa manera.

Nuevamente un pequeño par de orbes celestes había contemplado todo, sin poder ocultar el brillo cargado de indignación.

* * *

Finalmente el sol se había apagado y esta vez quien iluminaba la ciudad en su lugar era una majestuosa luna llena acompañada de sus fieles seguidoras, las estrellas. En el silencio de la noche, una pequeña figura sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno. Su pequeño cuerpo indicaba una edad temprana, no superior a los cinco años, y lo único que le cubría era un pañal. En su espalda dos pequeñas y esponjosas alas le permitían elevarse sobre el manto oscuro que le envolvía. Su pequeño rostro infantil se mostraba lleno de indignación.

Aquello no estaba bien, nada bien. Lo que había ocurrido ese día estaba muy mal. Dos de los seres de los que más orgulloso se sentía, que reflejaban mejor que nadie ese amor que él intentaba llevar a todo el mundo, que poseían sentimientos tan puros, fuertes y sinceros, había sido profundamente lastimados. Tanto que él temía que finalmente se rindieran. Y él no lo podía permitir. Porque él era cupido, el dios del amor, él debía proteger esos sentimientos, sanar esos corazones. Porque él sabía distinguir los amores verdaderos, destinados a cumplirse. Y sabía que esos cuatro seres no podían romper los hilos que los unía, incluso si dos de ellos aun eran incapaces de notarlo.

Sin embargo aquello había ido demasiado lejos esa vez. Se detuvo para contemplarlos a todos. Ellas dormían envueltas en dolor y lágrimas, con los corazones rotos y el alma hecha pedazos. Ellos también lo hacían, después de haberse debatido durante horas con la culpa que los carcomía por lo acontecido aquella tarde. Eran tan torpes... Ni siquiera comprendían sus propios corazones.

Los rizos dorados se sacudieron cuando el pequeño niño agitó el rostro en una negación. Esos dos tenían que aprender una lección. Su cuerpo atravesó las paredes del cuarto de la pálida muchacha de hebras oscuras y se detuvo una vez estuvo flotando sobre su cuerpo. Entonces extendió una de sus pequeñas manos para posarla en su frente. Por unos instantes una luz tenue le envolvió. Lo mismo repitió con la otra alma destruida, Sakura.

Al finalizar, sonrió.

\- Esta vez es vuestro turno.

Y con ese pequeño susurro, desapareció.

* * *

¡Bueno, finalmente he terminado! La verdad, me siento algo insegura con el resultado, hace bastante que no escribía, pero creo que dentro de todo me quedó aceptable jejeje.

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me dejéis algún comentario! ¡Eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo!

Nos vemos prontito :3

 **N/A: edité la escena de Naruto y Hinata. Perdón por las molestias~**

By Kaori Atsuka


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas a todos! Bueno, creo que ya ha pasado muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que he actualizado esta historia, así que va siendo momento, ¿no? Un segundo capítulo para quienes aun deciden leerme a mí y a mis horribles historias que tanto tardo en actualizar aunque al final parece que siempre me perdonáis (?) Debo avisar que hubo un pequeño cambio al final del capítulo anterior, me pareció más interesante que fuesen Sakura y Hinata quienes recibiesen esa particular visita nocturna. Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y me continuéis dejando esos hermosos review que tanto me animan, debo reconocer que no esperaba tener tantos en un solo capítulo, sois lo mejor -los lovea a todos- (?)

* * *

\- Diálogo -

 _"Pensamientos"._

Narración.

 ** _"Habla Kuruma"_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Adiós al amor

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. _"Que alguien apague el sol..."._ Los orbes más celestes de toda Konoha, capaces de competir con la belleza del mismísimo cielo, salieron de su escondite para recibir un nuevo día, los labios de su portador separándose para dejar escapar un largo bostezo para nada disimulado al tiempo que se pasaba uno de sus fuertes puños sobre el párpado izquierdo, en un gesto perezoso y cansado. Los rastros de sueño aun se reflejaban en su atractivo rostro cuando lo ladeó de forma pausada, contemplando con odio y resentimiento aquel rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana y que le golpeaba de lleno el rostro, obligándole a despegarse de los confortables brazos de morfeo.

¿En qué día se encontraba? ¿Sábado? ¿Domingo? _"Es lunes"._ Oh, sí, el entrenamiento. Tenía que levantarse y prepararse o Sakura volvería a enojarse con él por su impultualidad. Un nuevo bostezo brotó de los labios del rubio mientras con pereza se incorporaba ligeramente, recargando su peso sobre uno de sus codos mientras con la mano contraria revolvía el manto dorado que adornaba su cabeza, buscando con la mirada el pequeño reloj de mesa para comprobar cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Estaba seguro de que bastante, aun era temprano...

 _"Diez menos cuarto..."._ La mirada celeste se expandió hasta casi desorbitar sus cuencas por la sorpresa al procesar esa información. El sueño que le invadía segundos antes cayó en el olvido mientras saltaba fuera de su cama y comenzaba a prepararse de forma apresurada y torpe. ¡Diez menos cuarto! ¡Tenía quince minutos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento antes de que su compañera de equipo enfureciera!

 _"No voy a llegar. No voy a llegar"._ ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no había sonado el despertador? Estaba seguro de haberlo puesto. _**"¿Seguro?".**_ La petulante voz de su compañero de cuerpo le hizo rodar los ojos. Está bien, quizás no tan seguro. No tenía tiempo para pelear con el apestoso zorro en aquel momento de cualquier modo. Sin ni siquiera detenerse a buscar algo para desayunar, el rubio se precipitó fuera de su hogar, cerrando de un portazo mientras terminaba de colocarse su característico abrigo negro y naranja. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? No se fijo antes de salir. Pero no iba a volver solo por ese detalle, por lo que por si las dudas se apresuraba.

Echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin pensarlo demasiado, siguiendo aquel recorrido que ya conocía de memoria. _"Ya deben ser las diez"._ Dios, estaba seguro de que Sakura le iba a matar. Aceleró el paso de forma increible, casi inhumana. Y por culpa de eso no frenó a tiempo cuando al doblar una esquina un obstáculo inesperado se cruzó en su camino. Sintió algo cálido y suave impactar con fuerza contra su cuerpo, lo único que percibió fue una dulce fragancia floral. Una persona. Tardó medio segundo en recuperar el equilibrio tras la sorpresa inicial y, casi por instinto estiró el brazo, sujetando entre sus fuertes dedos la delicada muñeca de quien había sido victima de su prisa, evitando de esto modo que el cuerpo ajeno impactara de forma dolorosa contra el suelo.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Iba con prisa y no te...! -comenzó a disculparse de forma apresurada, callando abruptamente al percatarse de quién era.

Oh, mierda.

\- Uzumaki-san.

Ahí estaba ella, contemplandole con esos increibles ojos color perla repletos de sorpresa, su hermoso rostro pálido haciendo contraste con las largas hebras oscuras que se mecían a su alrededor. Hinata, quien le había mantenido en vela toda la noche. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frió ante el recuerdo de aquel último encuentro. El llanto desconsolado de la heredera Hyuga aun resonaba con dolorosa claridad dentro de su mente, era incómodo. La miró con un nerviosismo mal disimulado, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, y casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ella deslizó lentamente su mirada hasta posarla en el agarre firme de la mano morena sobre su delicada muñeca. Pudo verla enrojecer segundos antes de que apartara el brazo para llevarselo al pecho, sujetandose con su otra mano el lugar que momentos atrás él había tocado.

\- ¡L-lo siento!

Eso no era del todo lo que esperaba.

\- No, yo... Yo también lo siento, fue mi culpa -la torpeza hizo mella en su persona sin piedad e intento ocultarlo al apartar la mirada y revolver su cabello rubio con la mano que ahora volvía a estar libre. No se sentía capaz de mirarla.

\- No, yo iba distraida, no es su culpa -ella parecía igual de incómoda-. Uzumaki-san, parecía que tenía prisa, lamento haberme puesto en su camino.

Uzumaki-san. Al caer en cuenta del sobrenombre poco habitual que parecia estar empleando la morena, Naruto primero arqueó una de sus cejas rubias en gesto curioso antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, confundido. Aquello era extraño. Sin embargo, otras palabras llamaron su atención antes de que pudiera darle demasiadas vueltas a ese pequeño detalle al que dejo de darle importancia cuando algo más importante le fue recordado. _"Maldición"._ ¡La hora! ¡ El entrenamiento! Nuevamente la ansiedad le invadió cuando esta vez tuvo la certeza de que ya llegaba tarde.

\- ¡Lo siento, Hinata! ¡Me tengo que ir! -la esquivó mientras decía esto, alejándose rápidamente en dirección a su campo de entrenamiento-. ¡Ya nos veremos!

¿Por qué siempre era tan impuntual? Cualquiera pensaría que, teniendo en cuenta quién era su compañera de equipo, la única explicación a su forma de actuar era un instinto de supervivencia realmente inexistente. Además de, por supuesto, un grado preocupante de estupidez y, sin lugar a dudas, gusto por el sufrimiento. Incluso él mismo comenzaba a plantearse esas opciones. ¿Quizás, sin ser consciente de ello, gustaba de provocar a su compañera?

A su mente llegó una imagen nítida de la única mujer del equipo siete, la amenaza brillando en la mirada jade que poseía mientras los finos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa tétrica y se tronaba los puños en una muda promesa de dolor. Se estremeció ante esta idea. No, definitivamente provocarla no era algo que hiciera por gusto. Sacudió el rostro para desechar pensamientos inútiles cuando a lo lejos vislumbró su campo de entrenamiento. Dos siluetas le informaron que sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡Ya estoy...!

Y, por segunda vez en el día, las palabras murieron en sus labios y su cuerpo se congeló en su sitio cuando ante sus ojos ocurrió algo que jamás, ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasias, habría considerado una posibilidad. Sus labios se movieron balbuceantes y mudos, los orbes celestes llenos de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Sakura, hermosa como siempre, con su corta cabellera rosada ondeando con la brisa del viento y su puño peligrosamente cerca del rostro de quien tantas veces había llamado el amor de su vida. Las facciones pálidas del Uchiha se mantenían imperturbables mientras con una de sus manos detenía aquel que parecía un golpe certero y potente, pero en su mirada oscura brillaba aquel sentimiento que, en aquel momento, el rubio compartía: la incredulidad.

Sakura acababa de atacar a Sasuke.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

¡Fin! Si debo ser sincera, planeaba hacer este capítulo más largo, pero al final el tiempo se me echó encima y no pude. Os dejo este pequeño avance por aquí a ver que os parece. Aunque no sea demasiado teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que desaparecí, espero que aun así lo disfrutéis y me dejéis algún comentario, que en verdad me hacen muy feliz.

Pasaré a responder los comentarios del primer capitulo.

 **Maaka-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario! A mi también me dio pereza escribir la parte de Hinata, pero no te preocupes, nos vengaremos de Naruto como se debe huhuhuhue -risa malvada- (?)

 **Guest:** Bueno, tú no tienes cuenta, pero agradezco que aun así te tomaras el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, aquí tienes la conti que pedías :3

 **Fair:** Otra personita sin cuenta, ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario tan hermoso! La verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que poner en el resumen del fanfic, así que me disculpo si causó alguna confusión, me alegro que tomaras la desición de darme una oportunidad y de que te gustara. No te preocupes, Sasuke y Naruto sufrirán, me encargaré personalmente de eso, les toca un poquito de su propia medicina hehehe -planes malvado en marcha- (?)

 **Sou:** ¡Ya actualice! Me disculpo por la demora, soy una vaga (?)

 **Yukinklop:** Bueno, realmente no he entendido a que te referias con tu comentario xD Pero aun así gracias por escribirme algo :3

 **Muriel NH:** Aquí tienes la continuación :3 Parece que muchos por aquí les desean dolor a nuestro muchachos, no os preocupéis, cumpliré vuestros deseos como buena autora que quiere la felicidad de sus lectores. Que conste que es por vosotros, no es como si yo quisiera verlos sufrir mi nada -miente- (?)

 **RavenRoth:** ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegro de que te gustara el comienzo! Aqui tienes la conti ;3

 **Complex-and-Burdersome:** ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡Me alegro de que te guste como escribo! Siempre me he preguntado qué ocurriría si un día Sasuke y Naruto se dieran cuenta de que algún día podían perderlas y entonces les tocaría a ellos estar en su lugar, así que aquí está mi mente loca haciendo de las suyas, espero que continues leyendo y disfrutando.

 **Rixa-chan:** ¡Aquí estoy! ¡No he abandonado la historia! Me alegro de que la disfrutes y espero que sigas leyendo, ¡saludos desde España!

 **F-selda:** Aquí tienes lo que pedías, lamento que no fuese pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Knicky Ouji:** Yo también sufrí con lo de Naruto y Hinata. ¡Lamento desilusionarte! Las parejas principales de este manga son NaruHina y SasuSaku, así es como terminará al final. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Si me lo pedís puedo meter algo de SasuHina o NaruSaku mientras nuestras chicas aun siguen confundidas huhuhue (?)

 **Paquita-hime:** ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Sangre, sudor, lágrimas! ¡Desearán estar muertos! ¡Venganza, dulce venganza! Eh... Digo... cof, cof... -se aclara la garganta- (?) ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -se hace la tonta- (?)

 **Minerva:** Efectivamente esa era mi idea principal, pero he cambiado un poquito el final del primer capitulo porque se me ocurrió algo que me gustaba más, espero que lo disfrutes :3

 **Naruko:** Tal y como lo pedías, ¡Aquí está la conti! Disfrutala ;3

No pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo responder los comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos! ¡Me hacéis muy feliz! Espero seguir recibiendo cosas así de lindas, aunque responderlo me tome tiempo lo paso muy bien y me encanta leerlos. ¡También gracias a quienes me leen aunque no comenten! Espero que pronto alguno más se anime a darme su opinión, me sentiría afortunada.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¡nos veremos pronto si mi pereza y mi musa caprichosa me lo permiten! (?)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! ¡Espero que todos hayáis tenido un hermoso comienzo del año! Como siempre, estoy inmensamente agradecida de ver lo bien recibida que es mi historia a pesar de que recién comienza, amo cada uno de vuestros comentarios -reparte love entre todos sus lectores- (?) He intentado no demorarme tanto esta vez, pero creo que a estas alturas habréis notado que es parte de mi naturaleza hacer las cosas lentamente (?) Así que no me entretendré y os dejaré continuar con la historia, espero que la disfrutéis :3

* * *

\- Diálogo -

Narración.

 _Flash back._

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Del amor al odio y del odio... ¿A ninguna parte?

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sasuke hace unas horas que su compañera de equipo se lanzaría a atacarle sin ninguna clase de vacilación y con una mirada cargada de odio, probablemente él le habría considerado un idiota aun más grande que Naruto. Después de todo, ¿quién podría creer algo como eso? De entre todas las personas, la pelirrosa sería la última de quién se lo esperaría. Ella era fiel como un perro, sin importar cuantas veces la maltratara, siempre menearía la cola en su dirección y le enseñaría los dientes a cualquiera que intentara hacerle algo. Ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Ella nunca le lastimaría, incluso si de eso dependiera su vida. Nunca lo haría, ¿no?

Y, aun así, el dulce cachorrito fiel acababa de intentar morder con fiereza a su amo. Tenía que existir una explicación.

.

.

.

 _Aun faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordaba cuando el Uchiha llegó al campo de entrenamiento con andar calmado, solo para encontrarlo completamente vacío, como de costumbre. Los demás llegaban tarde. A veces se preguntaba por qué aun le sorprendía ese hecho. Ni siquiera entendía para_ _qué se molestaba en ser puntual cuando al final le tocaba esperar a sus compañeros de equipo y a su propio sensei, quien, irónicamente, era el que más se retrasaba siempre. ¿Los demás equipos también eran así? Y, si la respuesta era no, ¿por qué le había tenido que tocar ese calvario justamente a él? ¿Habría alguna forma de que lo cambiaran a un equipo con menos idiotas molestos? O, mejor aun, un equipo donde únicamente se encontrase él. Sí. Eso, definitivamente, sería ideal._

 _Elevó la mirada al cielo, viendo las nubes flotar en el cielo, opacando de vez en cuando el deslumbrante sol. Estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado esos diez minutos._

 _"Si no llegan dentre de cinco, me largo". Después de todo, tenía cosas mejores que hacer con su vida, no iba a estar ahí esperando a que a ellos les diera la gana de aparecer. No les necesitaba para entrenar, podía hacerlo por su cuenta de cualquier modo. En realidad, ¿para qué esperar más? Sino llegaban puntuales era su problema. Con gesto desinteresado, giro sobre sus pies, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Entonces la vio. Negro y jade se encontraron durante un segundo y él detuvo su partida. Su compañera había llegado en el momento indicado para detenerle. Eso, al parecer, también era una costumbre. Se mantuvieron la mirada tan solo unos instantes antes de que el moreno decidiera que era más interesante contemplar las hojas de los árboles balancearse al compás de la suave brisa. Un momento después, Sakura terminó con la distancia que les separaba al situarse a su lado, en silencio. En demasiado silencio, si le preguntaban a él._ _¿Dónde estaban las sonrisas? ¿Y las miradas cálidas? ¿Y el parloteo incesante y molesto?_

 _La contempló de reojo durante un segundo, viendo las llamativas hebras rosadas agitarse alrededor de aquel delicado perfil que se mantenía ausente, cómo si no fuese consciente de que él se encontraba ahí, a su lado. ¿Intentaba hacerle sentir mal? ¿Seguía dolida por lo del día anterior? Volvió a mirar al frente, su ceño arrugándose de forma practicamente imperceptible. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que iba a caer en ese juego. Si quería hacerse la ofendida, por él estaba bien. Así, por lo menos, no le molestaría._

 _"No fue para tanto". Él siempre la trataba así, desde que era unos niños. Era lo normal entre ellos. Al final ella siempre volvía con sus alegres 'Sasuke-kun' como si nada hubiese sucedido. Nunca se había mostrado molesta ni resentida. Estaba exagerando. "¿Por qué es siempre tan problemática?". ¿Era necesario armar montañas de granos de arena? Definitivamente era ella quien se equivocaba. No iba a hacerle sentir culpable con su comportamiento._

 _Chasqueó la lengua cuando, tras unos minutos, el silencio se le hizo un verdadero incordio. Por eso siempre le decía que era una molestia._

 _\- Oye._

 _No la miró, tampoco recibió respuesta. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó. ¿Se atrevía a ignorarle? ¿Que demonios le pasaba?_

 _\- Sakura -la llamó, serio, girando el rostro en su dirección-. Deja esa irritante actitud._

 _La vio fruncir el ceño y presionar las yemas de sus dedos contra la pálida piel de sus brazos, que se mantenían cruzados. Nuevamente, nada brotó de sus labios. Realmente estaba crispándole los nervios al ni siquiera mirarle._

 _\- Tks... De este modo solo eres más molesta._

 _Con esas palabras, hubiera esperado muchas cosas. Un reclamo, una mirada dolida, una lágrima. Incluso otro silencio. Pero, definitivamente, no se esperaba lo que ocurrió. El viento pareció soplar con más fuerza en el momento en que detuvo justo a tiempo el puño que se dirigía en su dirección._

 _\- Uchiha..._

 _Una vez más, negro y jade se encontraron. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mirada fría venía de la persona equivocada. Sakura._

.

.

.

Y, nuevamente, volvemos al presente.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡Ya estoy...!

La mencionada brincó hacia atrás y cayó perfectamente acuclillada sobre el suelo, una de sus piernas extendidas y su mirada fiera. Tuvo la certeza de que volvería a atacarle y se preparó para detener un segundo golpe. Sin embargo, el tercer miembro del equipo reaccionó a tiempo para meterse entre ambos, evitando de ese modo que la muchacha volviera a la carga.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo mismo se preguntaba el moreno, sin duda, quien supo que aquella interrupción había puesto fin a la pelea y volvió a su porte relajado, colocando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y observando a su compañera, que tras dedicarle una última mirada llena de desprecio giró el rostro con evidente molestia. Los ojos azules viajaron entre los protagonistas de tan extraña situación, esperando recibir respuesta de alguno de ellos, pero era evidente que ninguno estaba por la labor de saciar su curiosidad.

Un nuevo silencio les envolvió y las cejas rubias pronto se aproximaron entre si cuando su dueño frunció el ceño, separando sus labios, más que preparado para exigir una respuesta a su amigo. Fue entonces que Kakashi apareció para salvar el momento. Naruto tuvo que dejar sus quejas para más tarde.

Su entrenamiento se desarrollo de la forma habitual. El mayor les entregó un cascabel a cada uno. Las reglas no eran las de la primera vez. En esta ocasión, debían robarse el cascabel entre ellos, sin importar las tácticas. Quien lograra mantenerlo hasta el final, ganaba. Y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, al menos por un rato. Hasta que comenzó a volverse evidente que Sakura se enfrentaba al Uchiha con mucha más determinación de la habitual, sin miedo de lastimarle, sin preguntarse si sería capaz de esquivar el siguiente golpe. Sin contenerse. Naruto, al final, fue excluido por la pelirrosa, que consideraba más interesante atacar al moreno.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo?"._ Todo eso eran tan absurdo, el moreno simplemente no lo comprendía. Cada golpe parecía más veloz que el anterior. Sakura ya no buscaba cumplir la misión, solo intentaba derribarle con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se había comportado así, no con él. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando su espalda estuvo a punto de chocar contra un árbol, parándose sobre una de las ramas del mismo para esquivar el puño de la rosada. El sonido de la madera despedazándose no tardó en hacerse presente cuando el golpe fue a parar de lleno contra este, haciendo añicos la madera, que se hundió bajo su certero golpe, haciendo saltar las astillas. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando se vio obligado a cambiar de árbol, siendo que el primero comenzó a tambalearse con claras intenciones de estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Muy bien, fin del entrenamiento.

La voz de Kakashi resonó con calma, poniendo un alto a la situación. Sasuke bajó de un salto de donde se encontraba y Sakura apartó su mano del tronco. El árbol crugió lastimosamente una última vez antes de sucumbir con un estruéndoso sonido. El portador de hebras albinas solo pudo contemplar como sus dos alumnos intercambiaban miradas fieras. O, más bien, las de ella lo eran.

\- Se terminó, Sakura -repitió con ese tono que no admite replicas. Ella le contempló con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo la observaban en silencio, uno aparentemente impasible, el otro con evidente confusión. Cuando finalmente el rubio dio un paso en su dirección, ella chasqueó la lengua, girando sobre sus pies y desapareciendo de ahí ante los gritos de su amigo, que inútilmente trató de detenerla. El moreno le vio patalear frustrado antes de volver su atención hacia él, entrecerrando la mirada. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

\- Teme...

La facciones pálidas y angulosas del Uchiha se mantuvieron impasibles en el momento en que se encontró atrapado entre los puños de su compañero, que le tomo de la camisa para atraerle en gesto amenazante, azul y negro chocando en una silenciosa batalla. Sus compañeros ese día estaban resultando, sin duda, un verdadero dolor en el culo. Más que de costumbre.

\- No molestes, dobe.

Se liberó de agarre con gesto desinteresado y giró sobre sus pasos, comenzando a alejarse con paso calmado de la mirada colérica que le dedicaban aquellos orbes celestes. Era evidente que, al menos por ese día, el entrenamiento se había acabado.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?

\- Nada.

\- ¡No me mientas! ¡Sakura-chan no se comportaría así por nada!

\- No es tu problema.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Espera ahí, Sasuke! ¡No escaparás!

Y, de este modo, ambos abandonaron el descampado, el rubio soltando quejas y sacudiendo sus brazos con indignación mientras el Uchiha pasaba completamente de él, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para atender a su ruidoso amigo. La mirada calmada de Kakashi siguió a sus alumnos hasta que estos se perdieron de vista. Al parecer estaba desarrollándose algo interesante en su equipo. Tendría que investigar.

* * *

Sí, sí, lo sé, es corto, pero me parecía interesante dejarlo hasta aquí, ¡Prometo que intentaré que el próximo sea más largo! -se arma de un paragüas por si esto no es suficiente para evitar los tomatazos- (?) Bueno, ehm... -se aclara la garganta- Pasaré a responder los comentarios mientras aun sigo viva (?) Como esta vez hay algún comentario sin nombre, los enumeraré como "Guest1", "Guest2", "Guest3"... Los mismo haré a partir de ahora en el resto de capitulos. Asi que sin más, ¡comencemos!

 **Hinakey91sm:** ¡Esta vez el primer comentario del capítulo eres tú! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que disfrutas esta historia, espero que este capítulo también te haga feliz :3

 **Guest1:** ¡Aquí está la conti que pedías! Perdona que sea tan corta -no lo lamenta, le gusta hacerlos sufrir- (?) No te preocupes, lo mejor aun está por venir, Naruto y Sasuke no saldrán de esto sin sufrir un poco. O quizás mucho huehuehuehue (?)

 **Chio-sempai:** ¡No eres la única! ¡Yo también pensé que definitivamente Kishi no nos haría felices! Por suerte nos equivocamos -fangirlea- (?) Sí, lo reconozco, el KibaHina me parece hermoso. Si el NaruHina no hubiese sido posible, esa hubiera sido mi segunda pareja para Hinata. Pero, sin duda, su relación de hermanos es la mejor, adoro a Kiba y disfruto mucho cuando aparece en algún fic NaruHina metiendo las narices como buen hermano molesto y protector -fangirleax2- (?)

 **Sabaku:** ¡Me hace muy feliz lo que dices! ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia! En cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke... ¿Sufrir? Nah, eso es poco para lo que les tengo preparado (?)

 **Gabi2801:** ¡Aquí tienes la conti! ¡Disfrútala!

 **CandyR:** No te haces una idea de lo inmensamente feliz que me hace cuando una persona se toma el tiempo de comentar mis historias, sobretodo cuando son más de dos palabras. Es bueno saber que te llegó lo que quise transmitir en el primer capítulo. Realmente siempre me dolía ver cómo sufrían Sakura y Hinata, muchas veces incluso pensé que ellos no se merecían tanto amor, por lo que decidí escribir mi propia versión para vengarme un poco de esos dos tontos que tanto tardaron en ver lo que tenían. Yo también creo que los celos sacan a relucir las cosas, pero aun tengo que pensarme lo de las parejas. Por el momento me habéis dejado claro que la mayoría no quieren el cruce, así que tengo que ver lo que hago. El narusaku a mi siempre me pareció una posibilidad aunque tampoco habría estado feliz con ello, después de todo habría sido una desilución que Sakura olvidara a Sasuke luego de tanto tiempo amándole, y el rubio no merece ser segundo plato. Tampoco shipeo a Sasuke y Hinata. Pero no prometo nada por el momento~ :3

 **Maaka-chan:** Esta vez no fuiste la primera. Sin embargo, sí fuiste una de las que comentaste ambos capítulos, ¡y lo super agradezco! Sasuke se merece todo lo que se le venga, y no será poco (?) ¡Espero que también disfrutes este capítulo!

 **Srta. Perseidas:** Lamento decirte que este también es corto -sonrisa inocente que oculta cuanto disfruta que sufran- (?) No te preocupes, no lo abandonaré, yo también quiero que Naruto pague por ser tan tonto y lento. ¡Así que disfruta de este nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **Fjslkkdls:** Yo también te amo lo suficiente como para escribir tu nombre letra por letra (?)

 **Sky-chan:** Sí, ya he visto que no a muchos les emociona el cruce de parejas. Tengo que pensarlo, pero definitivamente sí habrá celos. no se librarán -risa malvada- (?) Disfruta el nuevo capítulo :3

 **Teny:** Oh, no te preocupes, mi plan es hacer que Sasuke reciba un poquito de su medicina huehuehue (?) Y lo mismo para Naruto (?) Así que solo espera, lo verás pronto. De mientras disfruta este capítulo :3

 **Guest2:** Me encanta cortarlo en la mejor parte, lo siento, vuelve a sufrir (?)

¡Y creo que esto es todo por ahora! ¡Muchas gracias por cada comentario, lo paso muy bien respondiendo! Espero que continuéis con ellos, ya sabéis que me impulsan a escribir más rápido, siempre los espero ansiosa -los amorosea- (?)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
